


Who's in power now?

by afe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Dream, PLEASE i beg you thanks um ok bye, Tommy tops, help me with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afe/pseuds/afe
Summary: Dream and Tommy get into a heated argument the day Dream decides to visit Tommy(just to mess around with him, of course). The argument quickly escalates to a fight between them.As Dream is ready to land his final hit on Tommy,He feels a hard thud on his head.He blacks out, his vision goes blurry.Tommy knocked him out.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	1. Everything Was Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, to any ""antis""(or should I say "normal decent human beings"), you don't have any "this is for coping" excuses or shit from me, because I have no excuses for this.  
> I used as little character tags as possible(Still not sure how this site works).  
> If you sadly come across this fanfic, please, for the sake of your braincells, click off. thank you

It was about mid day when Tommy noticed Dream walking out of the Nether portal, stepping on the soft grass below him. Tommy sighed, quickly hiding his weapons and taking off his armour, stuffing said items deep into his inventory while standing behind a tree to avoid any suspicion from Dream.  
The boy came out from the shadows of the tree, awkwardly waving at the older man. 

Dream smiled, walking over to him,  
"It's been a while," he softly laughed,  
"Hasn't it?"

"Yeeaahhh..." Tommy slowly nodded, unsure of what to do.  
Their interactions always seemed... Off.  
Either boring or out of touch, awkward or easily irradiating.  
Dream didn't exactly know how to interact with the younger brit, either. Not like he needed to, anyway.

He was here just to fuck around with him,  
To make him feel pain.  
-  
Despite the clear awkwardness, Dream managed to strike a conversation with Tommy.  
The day went along just fine, they played, discussed, everything was going well.

...Until.

-

"W-what are you doing, Dream?" Tommy's voice trembled, as his breathing got quicker.

"Me?" Dream jokingly pointed at himself, staring at tommy from below.

"Oh, I'm just digging a hole, Tommy." He got himself out of the newly digged hole in the landscape by using his Tridon to jump up, it was raining.

Tommy panicked. Not again. Please no, he thought.  
Everything was going SO well  
"W-what?"

"You know what to do, Tommy." Dream sadistically pointed at the hole.

The brit's heartbeat quickened, his eyes wide open.

"In the pit, Tommy."

"Throw all of your things in the pit, Tommy."

Dream watched as Tommy's eyes filled with tears, the new water that formed threatening to spill.

"H-how did you know???"

Dream could only laugh.  
"TOMMY, do you think I'm STUPID?"

In Dream's eyes, Tommy was so silly, "KNOW you had all these items WELL BEFORE i even went through the portal."

Tommy had enough.  
He had enough of Dream's bullshit.  
Being tortured like that for GOD knows how long had definitely damaged him in more ways than you'd think.

"No," Dream saw Tommy take a diamond axe into his hand, an eye brow rising behind the mask.

That kid had the AUDACITY to disobey him? "What?"

"I said," As the younger charged straight at the American on the other side of the pit, aiming for the shoulder, Dream nearly had no time to react, BARELY blocking said attack.

"NO!" 

-

They'd been fighting for some time now, both parties exhausted from fighting so long. It was still raining, the dirt becoming more slipper than usual.

"Tommy," Dream sounded as rough as he could, panting into his(own) shoulder.

"I'm not playing games with you,"

Tommy narrowed his eyes, sweat dripping down his body.  
"You're on your LAST LIFE."  
The green hooded man screamed, "IF I KILL YOU NOW, IT'S OVER FOR YOU."

"Yeah," Tommy admitted, wiping some tears and blodd off his face, "but I'd better than submit to you."  
He launched another attack on Dream his axe swinging towards the man while high in the air.  
Dream managed to, as multiple times before, block the attack, but this time, for a cost.

Dream felt like loosing his balanced, when he suddenly tipped over, falling on the ground because of the slippery ground as he letting out a low groan of pain.  
He got himself quick though, as he took his sword that fell from his hand, piercing Tommy's leg.

Tommy screamed in pain, backing down as far as he could, dropping his axe and holding onto the wound on his lower side of the leg.  
As Dream stood up, this time for carefully to not slip up and fall again, he slowly began making his way to the (already) injured and bloody boy.

"IT'S OVER, TOMMY!" He laughed like a maniac.  
What a monster, "AND IT'S YOUR FAULT"  
Dream rose his sword high up into the air, preparing for his last hit on Tommy,  
When suddenly,  
He feels an awfully painful thud to his head.

He doesn't have any time to think, as he collapsed on the ground, vision going blurrier and blurrier.  
He looked up, barely anything but Tommy's figure visible to him...

Tommy managed to knock him out.  
To knock Dream, one of the stronger members of the WHOLE ENTIRE Dream smp,  
Out.

That little bitch.

Everything went black.


	2. Aftercare Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up after being defeated by a literal fuckin' kid(Tommy lololol get fucked Dream).  
> Tommy felt bad for Dream, even after he caused so much pain to him(Tommy being a kid and very forgiving).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hello again! Again if you stumbled upon this, and don't like this, please click away, I don't want anyone to feel bad, thank you  
> And for the rest sick people like me, enjoy I guess!  
> Im pretty sure the smut part will be in the next chapter, this chapter is basically  
> Tommy: "yo whassup man good mornin mate"  
> Dream: "the fuck"
> 
> TW// getting stomped on the nuts I guess?  
> Not meant in a sexual way, it's legit prob painful lol

"I hate you." The child loudly exclaimed, holding the sharp object in his hand, high in the air.

Dream stared in horror as the sword loomed above him.

"I hate you so much, Dream."  
Dream never knew one slash to the chest could hurt that much. He screamed. Why did it hurt so much?  
It wasn't the physical pain, no,  
It was.....  
Something else.

This must be a dream.  
A terrible, terrible Dream.

\--

Dream woke up to immense pain all over his body,  
Practically screaming, the only thing stopping him was the fact that he didn't know where in God's name was he.

He slowly layed back down on the soft bed he laid on(after he sat up the moment he woke up), trying to relax his muscles. He scanned the place with his eyes still behind the mask.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was in Tommy's tent.  
Not the guest tent, Tommy's tent.

"What the FUCK am I doing here?" Was the first thing that came to mind.

He layed still, trying to remember what happened, when memories flooded.

Oh.

....Right.

Tommy, that little FUCK, somehow managed to overpowered Dream. He blamed it on the weather.

That still still didn't answer his question, though.

What was he doing in Tommy's tent?

Before he could think more, The boy from earlier showed up from the tent's front exit, awkwardly stepping to the bed where Dream layed.

Silence filled the air.

Although Tommy didn't see Dream's face due to the mask covering it, he DEFINITELY felt the anger that stared at him through the mask.

Dream didn't waste a second, "Where am I, what did you do, and wh--"

"Dream, I'm sorry." He was confused. Why did that sound so real? Why was he apologizing? Did his manipulation take affect or some shit?--

Wait.

....it did.  
And that's good.  
The poor kid felt bad, and that was VERY good.

"You should be, I mean," dream slowly raised his hand, not wanting to hurt himself, "look at me!"

The young child nodded in agreement, slowly scratch the back of his neck, looking down in guilt, "i took it too far, i should've listened.."

"And now i have to be here,"  
He snarled, trying to act as dramatic about the situation as possible. "With you."

Tommy took a nearby chair and placed it down closer to the bed, sitting down.

"Maybe I shouldn't visit you anymore, you're a danger to me."

"No, I'm sorry! I really am!"

Dream let out a tiny laugh, but tried to come back to acting serious, the mask helping him hide his smirk.

"Tommy, oh Tommy..." The dreamer(no song references or anything hahahahaah don't mind me) shook his head.

Wait.  
No.  
Tommy wasn't THAT dumb.  
This was clearly Dream trying to manipulate him!

"Wait, I know what you're trying to do..." That green bastard.

"Don't you dare, Dream. I won't follow through with your antics."

If he was being completely honest,  
That caught Dream off guard HAARRRDDD.

"What do you mean?" He felt himself sweat under his mask and bandages that covered his wounds from the previous battle(which most likely than not were bandaged by Tommy).

"Oh, you son of a fucking bitch, dream."  
Tommy stood up from his chair, leaning down and violently grabbing dream by his hoodie, which made the shorter man(Dream) flinch.

Dream responded with kicking Tommy with his legs as hard as possible, even if it was painful. The taller one tug on Dream, causing him to fall off the bed with a violent yelp.

"FUCK YOU!" He man could only scream, feeling his poorly bandaged wounds take all the damage(Tommy wasn't exactly the best at anything medical related, now was he).

That made the english fella only angrier.  
Tommy sat down, lifting his fist up, punching dream in the stomach as hard as he could.

In response, The American bit on Tommy's arm, leaving a blueish mark and a pain filled scream.  
Tommy pulled away, panting.

Then, the boy got an idea.

Tommy got a tiny smile on his face, as he raised his leg in the air while standing between Dream's legs.

"Who's in power now, bitch?"

Before Dream had the time to react, he felt the most painful feeling a man could ever feel, as he felt horrifyingly strong pain in his nether region.  
His muscles tenced up.

He hit his balls.  
He hit his FUCKING balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Expect a chapter tomorrow or smth I don't know


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream unexpectedly reacts at Tommy's action..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm welcome back people!!  
> Make sure to enjoy the chapter, and please click away if you're uncomfortable. Thank you. :)

The man below Tommy let out a loud scream, to which Tommy steps away, shocked. He didn't think it'd hurt THAT bad(honestly dude, what did you expect man?? I mean cmon).

All the other wounds, cuts, bruises from the fight felt like nothing compared to this. Dream felt like dying.

The man squirmed on the floor, frantically biting his hoodie in an attempt to ease the pain, his mask revealing a tiny bit of his lips, his breathing heavy.

Tommy took some while to think, he didn't really know what to do, but what he DID know, is that he had full control over the American on the floor. He walked over to the chest in his tent(while ignoring Dream's loud noises), opening it up and taking out some ropes.

The boy towered over the man, sitting down and tying his hands above without any real struggle (The dirty blond was quite tired with wounds, plus he just kicked in the balls, yknow, like he deserves).

"Stand up," The child ordered, his voice stern and cold.  
"Get back on the bed, you're hurt."  
Even if his choice of words sounded sympathetic, he really didn't care about Dream's well being(seeing as how he has hurt him and his friends), only barely bandaging the wounds to keep the dude alive.

Only when Dream slowly stood up(still shaking) and got up on the bed, did Tommy realize how much he truly hated the man. This man, on his bed, hurt him SO much.  
All the emotional(and physical) pain, that HE caused, just to fuck with him around like a toy.

It angered him.

So like any angry boye, he decided to get on the bed where dream layed and hit em in the nuts again!  
(*Insert applause for Tommy pls*)

Dream, of course, yelled out a painful roar.

\--

This continued for a tiny bit, until Tommy decided to go slow on Dream, slightly pressing his foot against Dream's crotch instead of blankly stomping it.

But he pulled his leg away rather quickly when he heard a strange, muffled sound come out from Dream, his dumb mask STILL covering his face.

Silence.

Did--- Did he just moan?

Dream quickly buried himself in the pillow behind his neck as the realization came in. He let out a suspiciously low, shaky moan. Did--

Did he enjoy this?

No, no way, no no no no no.  
Dream felt like sinking into the very Minecraft void.  
He couldn't have enjoyed its there's, NO way.  
Dream's body felt numb. He didn't feel any pain anymore.  
Not his balls, not the wounds not,  
He only felt pure shame.

Not only was this an AWFUL situation to feel a sudden wave of pleasure,

But also the fact that Tommy was a child.

No, Dream's not a sick person. He would NEVER do anything like that to any kid, ESPECIALLY Tommy.  
No no no no no no no no no no....

"Did--" Tommy studdered alot, "Did you like that??"  
A disgusted yet slightly amused look on his face appeared.

Dream quickly jumped in to defend himself.  
"NO! I DID NOT!" he was glad he had the mask on, it kept the hard blushing of embarrassment and shame away from Tommy. "IT HURT! AND IT HURT ALOT!"

although he sounded quite harsh, Tommy couldn't hell but notice the clear anger in his tone.

He definitely liked that.

And that made Tommy blush.

Tommy looked down, seeing a tent form in his own pants.  
Dream, too, felt his pants get more tighter all of a sudden.

Very awkward, indeed.

Tommy blankly stared at Dream(well, his mask), the man below trying his best to cover the increasing bulge in his pants by covering it with his hands(even if said hands were tied up).

The boy got a hold of Dream's hands, moving them to the bed's post to tie them to it, with which he was met with alot of protest ranging from insults, pleasing to physical (although very weak) movement.

Dream couldn't believe this was actually happening.  
This felt wrong, so wrong.

Tommy shifted closer to Dream, locking eyes with his crotch area. The American, incapable of doing anything, could only stare, shifting his gaze from Tommy to his lower area.

Tommy slowly, but surely, moved his hand on Dream's inner thighs, slightly stroking them up and down, trying to keep his legs atleast a bit more open because Dream kept trying to move his legs together.

"Tommy, no stop, stop." The man below the boy shook his head, becoming more and more desperate. My god.

The child could only look at dream, slightly tilting his head to the side in a slightly childish manner(probably intensionally, because that made Dream's arousal only grow bigger).  
"Why not?" The voice was quite quiet than his normal usual "loud annoying British kid" persona.

"This is wrong," he coughed out a respond after Tommy cupped Dream's erection. He really didn't want this.  
He's not a pedo. He would never do this.

...Yet here he is, in this very intense situation, tied up, with a teen stroking his sides and clothes erection, to the point that it hurt.

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone," Dream could only laugh, that's what they all say. Although he did relax more, he still shook his head in 'no consent' as the teenager slowly undid the man's belt.

Dream watched(still shocked), as Tommy(impatiently) slid his pants down, looking at the man's (still clothes by the boxers) erection in anticipation.

Dream closed his eyes, feeling his boxers get pulled down, completely exposed to the kid, his legs stripped down, his pants and boxers on the floor now.

Shortly after, he gasped as he felt a very cold hand wrap around his half hard member, giving it a couple of experimental (and inexperienced) strokes.

"Tommy.." Dream tried to warn the boy again.

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO this is my longest chapter i think!  
> It was super fun to write, too  
> Sorry I'm not the best when it comes to writing(my English grades being a prime example of that), but I try my best! Lol sorry I left you on a cliffhanger type of thing, better luck next time I guess  
> I think I should edit the first chapter's fight a bit more since the wounds are being mentioned so much now :((  
> Plus maybe writing some activities that dream and tommy did?? And maybe extend the second chapter too?  
> Ill notify everyone if i do edit them!!  
> Again, thanks for reading!


	4. (Literally just smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol it gets heated that's it
> 
> This is where it gets graphic so please stay away and don't read if you're uncomfortable with that, thank you.

Dream closed his eyes as he felt the boy slowly start stroking him, his member getting harder and harder each stroke Tommy made with his hand.

Tommy was a virgin, he didn't exactly know much,  
But by the looks of it, Dream didn't seem to have a reaction.

Dream sunk into the bed keeping his mouth shut, praying this would end asap. It felt good to get himself stroked, but not by a CHILD, TOMMY. This was awful.  
He felt so much guilt.  
This was----

His legs trembled as he let out a tiny groan,  
His eyes widening behind the mask. Tommy managed to hit JUST the right spot somewhere.

Upon discovering said spot, Tommy proceeded to continue rubbing his hand against it, Dream responding with more movent.

God was this such a pain in the ass for the man.  
But this situation, unfortunately, didn't seem to have a escape.

So he gave up, he took a deep breath,

And accepted the fact that he enjoyed getting a hand job by a minor. 

Welp,  
The guilt was there, but a small wave of pleasure slowly started emerging. His dick was already rock hard, responding at Tommy's hand's every move.

As Tommy continue inexperiencely stroking the others dick(getting faster over time and squeezing the dick a bit, putting slightly more pressure on it), Dream felt his climax nearing, and of Tommy continued with the same pace,  
Then this wouldn't end well.

"Tommy, no, no, no," He let out shaky breaths inbetween,  
"Tommy you have to stop." And he had to stop now, before this situation got worse.  
He thought he would scare the kid away with his moaning, maybe he would stop, but he continued anyway.

Tommy raised an eyebrow.  
"But you're enjoying it, aren't you?"

For fucks sake, Dream thought. The kid was definitely trying to make this worse for Dream, wasn't he?

....but he was right, he WAS enjoying it quite a bit,

Because a second later, Dream unexpectedly hit his climax, letting out a loud, shaky moan in the process as he coated his lower half in his cum, along side Tommy's hands.

...fuck.

Tommy grunted a tiny bit, amused.  
He wiped off the sticky substance off of his hands with the bed's sheet, moving his hands to rest on his own jeans, while looking at Dream, looking like wasted on the bed, heavily panting.

The sounds Dream made honestly made him even more aroused than what he was before.

He slowly undid his belt, making sure to catch Dream's attention. He threw the belt on the floor, pulling his pants down, where his boxers, with a clear bulge formed and a wet stain could be seen.

As much as he hated it, Dream could only stare at the boxers in front of him, biting his lower lip.  
Tommy took his boxers off, giving himself a couple of strokes to harden himself, already panting.

He then looked at Dream.

Wait, was he--

Tommy took a hold of Dream's legs, which is when he started to protest a bit more.

"Tommy n--" He felt his thighs getting squeezed a bit, it was light, it didn't hurt, but, he definitely felt in a tiny bit of danger, which only made him hard again, relaxing his legs.

He wanted it anyway, and they both knew it.  
Although he wasn't a bottom, he was topped before.  
He couldn't exactly say he wasn't a fond of being topped,

because he absolutely was.

The brit strokes his sides a bit, pulling Dream's hoodie up to reveal his abs, and DAMN, was Tommy surprised.  
He probably worked out alot, didn't he?

Of course, that wasn't the big deal compared to Tommy shifting to line up himself at Dream's entrance, slowly rubbing himself against it.

The american's voice was shaky, well, not only from exhaustion, but also from a tiny bit of shock,  
"W-wait, no lube or anything??"

The boy looked at him, rather confused.

Oh, right.  
He wouldn't have that type of shit with him,  
He's a kid after all.

Tommy slightly shook his head, as he entered a tiny bit of his tip into Dream.

And the man below him gasped.  
It didn't hurt, he just still couldn't take in that he was in the process of being fucked by Tommy.

"I can't see you clearly," Tommy sounded rather tired for some reason, "I-I don't know if you're enjoying this,"

"Your mask is.... I-in the way."

Well these words certainly didn't please Dream.  
In NO fucking way was he getting his mask off.  
No one, even Gogy or Sap haven't seen his face.  
He wasn't going to reveal to anyone how he looked.

Not like that would stop Tommy or anything.  
Count it as a payback, as revenge for all the horrible things dream has done to everyone.

Tommy leaned over to towel Dream, sliding his hand from the man's thigh to his mask, gripping it.  
It took some while until the mask finally came off(obviously with a clear struggle).

There, layed the beautiful dirty blonde's face, 

Dream's face.

The kid obviously didn't expect it.  
The man looked more than attractive,  
A word that even Tommy, a native, didn't know to describe what he saw. His smooth skin and blush.

All revealed, for Tommy to see.

Without any hesitation, Tommy pressed further into him, slowly, but surely, bottoming out.  
Dream, he, well, felt quite guilty, again, being fucked by a kid isn't a every day thing(unless you're a pedo, that's bad, don't do that, this is fiction please i fucking beg you man :/), plus, he felt oddly embarrassed for his face, even if it wasn't that bad.

Now, he could only focus on Tommy, slowly, pulling out half way, and then pushing back in.

Ow.

It wasn't that painful, but it was surely uncomfortable as hell. Tommy was average, about 6 inches, but without any lube it felt weird.  
Tommy himself had trouble thrusting in, until he had an idea.

He pulled out, opening his inventory.  
Dream thought it was awkward as pure Nether to randomly open your inventory during intercourse, but he couldn't exactly complain. He was glad that Tommy didn't waste time talking or staring at his face, that would've made Dream wish he wasn't alive.

Tommy took a slimeball out of his inventory, pressing it into his dick. The slimeball formed into a gooey substance that he carefully spread around himself, making sure none of it was wasted.

He quickly shifted back into position, sliding into the shorter out of the two with a slick motion.

Holy shit did Dream enjoy that.  
He really did.  
To the point that he let out a shameless moan, while Tommy's breathing got awful uneven.  
It felt REALLY good. The slime made it so much better,  
Tommy regretted not giving this a thought before hand.

The brit set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Dream.  
As said before, he was highly inexperienced, but he watched some porn to know the base idea. He started panting, feeling Dream get progressively tighter around him, Tommy leaving some tiny muffled moans.

Dream bit his lip as Tommy only sped up, rocking his hips against the man. Even if Tommy didn't manage hitting his prostate(not like he tried to, anyway), but the teenager's cute moans were music to his ears, it could already make him cum the second time.

As Tommy sped up only more, he, too, moaning without sny shame now, pressed himself against Dream, hiding himself in his neck as his thrusts got more sloppy and uneven, panting into Dream's ear while his stomach was pressing harshly against his dick.

That was it, this action made Dream reach his second climax, cumming onto both of their stomachs, some even reaching his chest.

As Dream tightened around Tommy, the boy could only thrust in harder, reaching his own climax for the first time.  
The boy practically yelled out as he came into the older man, painting his insides white.

He stayed inside dream for a couple of seconds to ride out his orgasm, and the pull out, looking at with slightly lust filled eyes.

The rest, as they say it, was history...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S DONE  
> Im not proud of myself(yknow, cause tommy is a KID??)  
> But it was fun, again, im deeply sorry if you had to come across this. Please click away :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> For those who didn't read:  
> TL;DR- Dream gets K.Oed by Tommy and Dream's vision goes black lol then he woke up and shortly after got hit in his balls, fun! Then repeat until dream moans, and after it's all just nsfw lol
> 
> Tiny edit: I decided that I will add more text for the other chapters when I'm done with the story! When I feel happy enough with this fic, I'll start the next one! (Spoiler alert, its Ranboo x Tubbo!)
> 
> I tend to write small and simple 3-5 chapter long stories, I already have a couple of ideas for my next stories thingies or whatever, but I won't do any of them until I'm finished with this one
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for tags that would help me alot, thanks. Please no character tags, though, i don't want people who prefer not to see such content to come across this.
> 
> Edit: this fic is finished! Ill take a break and then start writing the a new fic, along side maybe going over this fic again and adding smth new just to make this more enjoyable, yknow??
> 
> Another edit:WAIT YOU CAN LIKE MAKE GIFT FICS FOR PEOPLE ON THIS WEBSITE???? THAT'S LEGIT VERY COOL WOAH I WANNA MAKE ONE  
> uh, prompts? Thing?? Give me a prompt and if i like it I'll write a fic for you and have it as a gift for you or smth i dunno i just find this features super cool ok bye
> 
> Anyways,  
> Thank you, have a nice day person!


End file.
